-I'm frustrated -Sexually?
by xUnscriptedx
Summary: What if Allison finally gave in to Isaac at this party where he asked her if she was sexually frustrated? ONE-SHOT


"We need to tell Scott or Derek about this." Isaac said for the tenth time.

"We promised my dad we would keep quiet for 24 hours and I intend to keep this promise. Besides, telling them won't change what happen." I replied.

Last night, Isaac was attacked by five "shadows" and ever since he kept begging me to tell Scott about it. I knew he wanted to protect him or something but I promised my dad we were going to keep this a secret for at least a day. He said they might have come for him and not Isaac and this freaked me out. I loved Scott but my father came first. I still felt a lot of pain for Isaac, the way he looked… I never saw him so afraid. He spent the night on the couch at my house, to afraid to go back to Scott's or Derek's. After hours of silence, he finally started to talk again and it was like he became himself again. It was now 9 pm and I was driving him to Derek's loft so he could spend the night there while Derek was away.

After my finale argument he had nothing else to say. We spent the last minutes of the ride in total silence. The silence treatment continued has we made our way to the big door were Isaac, who was ahead of me, opened it in one big movement. I was expecting to find a calm and quiet room but instead it was packed with at least sixty teenagers, all painted in neon colors, dancing to some electro music. I stared at the scene is shock then looked at Isaac.

"Derek can never know about this." He said over the loud music.

I considered going back home but the fact that I could not remember the last time I went to a party like that made me think twice about it. With all the supernatural craziness which happened over the last year, I needed to loosen up a little. But first I needed a drink. I made my way to the bar, uneasily, as the studio was full of people jumping and dancing around, and asked for something, anything they had. As I waited for my drink I scanned through the room, trying to see if I recognize anyone. At first I thought nobody I knew was there but then I spotted Scott with the new girl. I started for a while, maybe too long, before realizing they were holding hands. Scott and I broke up months ago but it still hurt a little to see him with someone else. He seemed happy, I guessed, so I just smiled back at him. The girl at the bar finally handed me a cup. I drank it all at once and left the bar to go back to Isaac. Right now, I needed to be with him.

I easily spotted him in the room as he was still on the side, watching people. I walked up to him and stood next to him, facing the crowd.

"Did you see Scott?" He asked me.

Maybe going to Isaac was not a good idea after all, I thought.

"Yep." I said trying to hid my bitterness.

"Did you tell him what happened?" I could not believe he was still on this topic. I thought I made a point in the car, but apparently he was as stubborn as I was.

"No, we still have a couple hours, remember? We promised my dad." I said trying to avoid having this conversation again.

"You promised your dad." He replied trying to make a point.

"I promised him in order to protect him."

"You did. I didn't." He continued.

"So, protecting my father is such a bad thing?" I asked with a smile, facing him for the first time.

"I don't like keeping secrets from Scott." He replied detaching every word one by one like it was not only talking about what happened yesterday. I did not like keeping secrets from Scott either but what Isaac and I had, whatever it was, was not a secret since nothing really happened. But Sometimes I almost hope something actually happened between us.

I was staring at him, trying to come up with a smart answer. "No, you don't." I started with a smile. I could see him smile back as he knew I understood what he said in every way he meant it. "You just like to stand there awkwardly, waiting for someone to notice us." I paused. I was still staring at his beautiful eyes. "Whatever we are." I finally added. "And then you like to make things…" I searched for my words and I broke eye contact. Telling him how difficult it was to resist him sometimes might be too much so I was searching for a way to say it differently. "Incredibly uncomfortable."

I could feel his eyes were still on me but I refused to look at him right now, I did not want him to see the truth. "And what's that suppose to mean?" He immediately asked as he saw I was hiding something. I hated how he could see right through me.

"What do you think it means?" I laughed, throwing back the question at him. We both know we were talking about this weird tension between us. It was always there. So thick at some moments, especially now.

"I think… it means you're probably mad." He started.

"I'm not mad!" I said as I looked back at him. It was true, "Mad" was not the word I was looking for. It was something else…

"No?"

"No."

"Okay."

It was maybe the drink, or that the tension between us was becoming unbearable but after a deep sight I finally said it at loud. "I'm frustrated…"

He was still looking at me with his devilish grin but I had turned my head already. Admitting it was not easy so I did not need to see the victory in his eyes. As I thought he dropped the subject I heard him ask. "Sexually?"

I could not help but look at him and smile. The question sounded like he was just wondering, but his grin made me think he wanted to build the tension even more. As I said to him before, he like to make things uncomfortable. I looked at him and tried to come up with a comment but I could not. The reason why? He was absolutely right. We had moments. Moments where we were close, close enough to kiss. Sometimes I wondered why I let him be so close to me but most of the time I regretted not kissing him.

But I decided to play his game which had no rules. I kept my eyes locked to his until he broke eye contact and looked away, maybe regretting his question. I took a step closer to him and took his hand to guide us to the body painting stand. He looked a little confused at first but his face turned even more confused when I took a painting brush and stick it between my teeth and started to take of my shirt. I was wearing a bright pink lacy bra under it which turned brighter with the black lights. I kept my eyes locked to his, trying to look as emotionless as possible. I tried not to blush as I saw his eyes look over my newly exposed skin. Now, who is making things uncomfortable? I though. I took the paint brush of my mouth and spoke over the loud music. "Do you wanna talk about Scott or do you wanna paint my body?" I asked as if it was a real question.

His face was still in shock about what I just did but I knew what his answer would be. "I wanna paint your body." He said not able to keep his eyes away from me. I smiled at him as he took the brush from my hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Isaac painted me and I painted him. He was a little awkward with his moves at first but he grew more comfortable as time passes. I tried to keep eye contact as long as I could, not wanting to let his blue eyes go for one second. When we finished he dragged me to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. He made me spin around and drew me close to him. Everyone was bouncing up and down but we were moving slowly like everything around us did not exist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We were swaying slowly, closer every second. As we were moving I ran my hands up and down his torso, feeling him under his shirt. Everything was really hot. Not only us, the room with everyone dancing, the air, everything. For a moment I thought I was going to pass out. I leaned close to Isaac so he could hear me.

"I'm going out for a moment, I need to breath." And before he could answer I was making my way through the crowd to the closest exit. I found the back door which lead to a small hallway and then a small room were people stored supplies for party. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the cold fresh air. For a second I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"You know…" I heard a voice say. I did not need to open my eyes to know who it was. "Running away won't make it go away." Isaac continued.

I knew what he was talking about but asked anyway.

"What?" I finally opened my eyes and pushed myself off the wall to face him.

"This 'frustration'" He grinned as he quoted me. "Trust me, I tried. It doesn't go away. And it never will."

I smiled at his comment. He really knew how to push my buttons. "Then what do you propose to do with it?" I asked, a little scared of his answer.

Isaac took a step closer to me. He looked around the room and then finally spoke. "Stop fighting it." He said as he took another step. "Do what your heart wants you to do."

I chuckled softly at his last words. If only he knew, I thought. "Do you think it's the best solution?" I asked hoping for something else.

"Oh, definitely." He said this time without his smile. His eyes were on me and he was not breaking eye contact anymore.

I was about to walk away or just change the subject but something changed today and without even realizing it I said three little words which were about to change everything. "Then, prove it." I said with a smile, challenging him. I saw a smirk grow on his face as he understood what it meant.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Everything happened so fast. I felt his strong hands cupping my cheeks and his lips met mine for the first time. I closed my eyes and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so tall I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him back. His lips were so soft and matched mine so perfectly I wondered why we never kissed before. His hands moved and ended on my waist where he drew me closer to him. It felt like there was always too much space between us. The feeling of his fingers on my bare skin sent shivers all over my body. It was electric. I tangled my hands in his curly hair and pulled him even closer. This kiss was not gentle and soft at all, it was the result of all this tension, this fire burning inside of us for months. And the more we kissed, the more we wanted.

I pulled away to catch my breath and rested my forehead on his. I finally opened my eyes to meet his. The room was really dark but I could still see his beautiful blue eyes staring at me. I could see all the lust they held and I bet he could see the same in mine.

"I told you it was the best thing to do." He said with his winning smile, still catching his breath.

I hated to admit he was right. "Shut up and kiss me." I just whispered to him.

And I did not need to say it twice as he already closed the gap between our lips. As if it was possible, this kiss was even more passionate. We were still discovering each other, testing each other which made it even more intense. I was starting to lose balance so I backed away a few steps. We kept kissing each other as we walked backward until my back hit a counter. Isaac broke the kiss for a second and in one swift motion he lifted me up so I was now sitting on it. I liked this position more as I was taller and I could finally kiss him deeply. I parted my lips, allowing him access and he slid his tongue in my mouth. As our tongues were fighting for dominance I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him even closer. I still had my hands tangled in his hair but I decided to be a little more adventurous. I ran my hands all the way down his torso and slid my hands under his shirt. He moaned into the kiss which confirmed my next move. I moved my hands upward, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. When his shirt was almost off he broke the kiss and put his hands over mine to help me take his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Our fingers interlocked as we continued kissing passionately.

He then moved his mouth from my lips and started kissing my cheek and neck. I kept my eyes close as I moved my head to allow him better access to my neck. He placed open mouthed kiss all the way down my neck then started sucking at my skin gently. I was heavily breathing and all his kisses made a moan escape my mouth.

I felt his breath on my neck as a softly chuckles. He freed his hands from mine and started running them up and down my sides, his thumb slightly brushing my breast over my bra. I felt like my skin was on fire. Everything he was doing to my body was lighting a fire inside of me. "Isaac…" I moaned a little louder this time. In response he sucked gently at the skin of my neck again, earning yet another moan. I could not control myself anymore. I bit my lower lip to fight back another moan.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face and brought it back up again so I was looking into his eyes again. After what felt like an eternity I leaned in so our lips were meeting again. He kissed back instantly. Our kiss was full of hunger and urgency like we had to enjoy it to the fullest because it could be the last. I gently bit at his lower lip which earned me a soft moan. I loved knowing how much effect I have on him.

We kept making out for long minutes, our sweaty bodies against each other. We could never get bored of kissing each other. As I pulled back to catch my breath the fact that we were in a party came back to me.

"We should go back in." I suggested.

"Why…?" He asked as he started to kiss my neck again. "Aren't you happy here?" He asked as he kept placing kiss on my collarbone.

"Isaac…" I wanted it to sound like a warning but it ended up sounding like a moan. "Someone could walk on us." I tried to make him understand.

"So?" He said lifting his head back up and looked at me. "People always make out in dark closet during parties." He started. "We'll make them wish they were at us." He continued.

I felt myself blushing at his last comment and he got the best of me again. I wrapped my legs tighter around him starting kissing his bare chest. His hands kept running up and down my back, giving me shivers even though we were both burning hot. I kept going down his chest to his abdomen until I got what I wanted.

"Allison…" He moaned softly. I smiled against his skin just the way he did when I moaned his name. I came back up again and took a quick glance at my phone. 3 messages and 4 missed calls. _Shit_.

"What is it?" He asked me out of breath.

"My dad." I replied as I looked through the messages. "He's worried since I should have come back an hour ago. I have to go." I said with a sad expression. I tried to slid of the counter but Isaac blocked me the way.

"I don't care if the world is ending out there. I'm not done with you." He said placing his hands back on my waist.

I smile as I put my hands over his. "My father as gun and he's not afraid to use it."

"I don't care."

"Isaac…" I begged him. But he didn't let me leave anyway. I did not want to go either but I had to and Isaac was not making it easier. "Okay, what if I promise you I'll come visit you tomorrow?"

He did not respond just kept making his puppy face to try to make me change my mind. But I figured out what to say to make me go. I leaned close and whispered in his hear. "If I remember right, Derek only comes back the day after tomorrow… So we'll have this huge loft all to ourselves." I could suddenly see Isaac smile again.

He helped me get down the counter took my hand to lead me back to the party. But I stopped in the hallway. "Wait." I came back into the room and got his shirt and my shirt back. "I know people make out in dark closet at parties but… let's not make it so obvious." I winked at him. As we put our shirts back I could not help but hope he would kiss me again, trap me against the wall and make this moment never end…

**Author's note:**

So… here's something new! I'm just so into them right now that I stayed up until 2am just to finish this. Please excuse any errors but it's late and English is not my first language.

Anyway I might upload one or two more parts if you want to, just tell me ;)


End file.
